


bang bang into the room

by Gohandinhand



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Ask and ye shall receive, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, this is literally just gratuitous strap on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohandinhand/pseuds/Gohandinhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chloe's birthday, and she has only one request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang into the room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkCanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/gifts).



> For PinkCanary, who drunkenly stayed up late with me for three days in a row and in exchange I volunteered to write her the Bechloe strap on smut she's been begging for for ages. True friendship.

“Becs. Hey. Becaaa!” Beca lets out a grunt in response to the whisper in her ear. She is _not_ drunk, but she’s certainly feeling that second glass of wine. When they arrived home from dinner, Beca had immediately sprawled loose-limbed across the bed, and she was resolved not to move now. “Beccaaaaa!”

Right. Except for that. Beca groans again, throwing her hand out in an uncoordinated swat to try to get Chloe to move more than half an inch away from her right ear.

“Beca Mitchell! It is still my birthday for three more hours and there’s no way I’m not using every second of that. Get your cute booty up before I decide to help you.”

“I’m tired, Chlo. Can’t the gift of sleep be the rest of your birthday celebration?” Beca whines. Chloe doesn’t reply, but Beca keeps her eyes stubbornly shut as she feels the bed jostle around her.

“Nope, I have _plans_.” Beca’s eyes fly open when Chloe’s reply comes from right above her face, her warm breath fanning across Beca’s nose and mouth.

“What the fuck, Chloe,” Beca barks out, taking in the sight of her girlfriend straddling her body on her hand and knees. Chloe smirks and brushes the tip of her nose across Beca’s, a quick motion that Beca doesn’t even have time to think about moving away from.

“You weren’t moving, so I decided to move to you,” Chloe explains, her tone full of faux innocence.

“I… am actually not going to complain about that,” Beca responds. “This is my new happy place. My soft, fluffy, happy place and I’m never leaving it,” she croons, stroking the blanket adoringly. Chloe chokes on the laugh she fails to hold in and Beca abruptly pulls her hand back, glaring at her. “If you weren’t _on top of me_ you could appreciate it, too,” Beca mutters petulantly.

“Mmmm, but you’re missing one very important thing. On top of you _is_ my happy place,” Chloe breathes against Beca’s lips, and Beca doesn’t even attempt to resist when Chloe closes the distance. Her eyelids flutter shut as she sinks into the kiss, her woozy mind suddenly pulled into sharp focus by the push and pull of Chloe’s lips against hers. Chloe licks into her mouth as her fingernail lightly scratches across one of Beca’s nipples through her shirt, and Beca can’t hold back the moan she releases into Chloe’s mouth.

Clearly taking Beca’s reaction as a sign, Chloe shifts. When her muscled leg lands purposefully in the heated vee of Beca’s thighs, the moan she lets loose is louder, longer.

“Fuck, Chloe,” Beca gasps, breaking away from Chloe’s mouth to suck in some desperately needed air. Chloe just smirks, then deliberately grinds her leg into Beca’s crotch. The pressure and friction on her aching clit is heaven, and this time Beca _whimpers_. Chloe moans back, a lecherous call and response, and then she’s lowering herself to Beca’s leg. She ruts against her, still maintaining the pressure of her leg against Beca, and Beca is reduced to gasping for air as her eyes roll back in her head. Where the seam on her jeans falls is _perfect,_ and she’s approaching the edge at an embarrassing pace considering they’re -

Holy shit, they’re still fully clothed.

“Chlo. Chloe!” Beca grabs Chloe’s hips, interrupting her rhythm. “Stop for a sec, Chlo. This is birthday sex! We’re not going to come in our pants like fifteen year olds. We’re adults, this is supposed to be sophisticated or some shit.”  

“But… my happy place,” Chloe protests as she sits up. Beca smirks at the comment, a glint in her eye.

“I don’t know, I do believe experience shows your happy place is actually _under_ me, Chlo.”

“Well that’s only because…” Chloe trails off, her eyes widening, and Beca knows she does _not_ like whatever thought just put that look on Chloe’s face. “Actually Becs, you’re completely right. And since it’s _my_ birthday sex, what do you say we shake things up a little?” Beca opens her mouth to protest, but - “And what you say can’t be ‘no’, since it’s my birthday,” Chloe finishes triumphantly.

Beca opens and closes her mouth several times before she swallows hard and looks up at Chloe with narrowed eyes.

“And what exactly would ‘shaking things up’ entail?” Beca asks suspiciously.

“Well, do you happen to remember what I suggested for your birthday that you shot down on account of the ‘birthday czar’ having to be in charge?” Beca nods, mouth dry - the suggestions that Chloe had made were pretty damn impossible to forget, as a matter of fact. “Well, now I’m the birthday czar,” Chloe finishes smugly.

“Did - you _have_ it? You actually got one already?” At Chloe’s nod, Beca swallows and tries to moisten her dry mouth - a task that seems impossible, considering all the moisture in her body seems to have suddenly relocated elsewhere. “Shit,” Beca says weakly.

Chloe looks concerned about her reaction, and she shifts carefully off of Beca to prop herself on the bed next to her.

“In all seriousness, Becs, are you okay with this? If you’re not interested just tell me.Of course you’re allowed to say no if you really don’t want to.”

“I, uh - are you going to judge me if I say I want to? Like, _really_ want to?” Beca answers hesitantly, and Chloe immediately grasps her hand.

“Of course not, Beca! Fuck, are you really into it? That’s... hot,” Chloe trails off, biting her lip. Beca can see Chloe eyeing her mouth speculatively, but before they can get distracted again Chloe shakes her head and bounces off the bed. “Awes! Let me just grab it then… where the hell did I hide it…” Chloe’s voice reaches her from somewhere in the depths of the closet, and when Beca hears the crash of several boxes hitting the ground she sighs and starts stripping off the layers she wore to dinner.

By the time Chloe shouts in triumph, Beca has laid back out on the bed in just her underwear. She listens to, but pointedly doesn’t watch, the familiar sound of Chloe undressing before she catches the telltale rasping sound of stiff new straps being adjusted.

“What I don’t understand is how this is a birthday present for _you_ ,” Beca muses as she waits, and Chloe scoffs.

“Are you kidding? Seeing you into letting me be in control is turning me on, like, a lot. And I bet you’re already soaked too,” Chloe teases as her footsteps approach the bed. Chloe’s _right_ , and her frank words are about to send another gush to Beca’s already drenched underwear, but she can’t fight the accompanying wave of embarrassment that steals over her.

“Well, it’s not like I really had much of a chance, what with your master plan of getting me all worked up before making your move,” Beca mutters petulantly. Chloe’s right in front of her now, and she grabs Beca’s arm and tugs her up to meet Chloe’s eyes.

“The birthday czar has to be a master strategist,” Chloe agrees somberly before her trademark smile breaks through the facade. “The birthday czar is also in charge, obviously, but will graciously allow you to have input.”

“Chloe, I swear to god, if you refer to yourself in third person as ‘the birthday czar’ again I’m calling the whole thing off.” Chloe giggles, then pulls herself back together with visible effort.

“Okay, do you want to be on top?” Beca looks askance at Chloe, glancing back and forth between them (and purposely avoiding the monstrosity strapped to Chloe’s hips).

“Uh, who here is the one that actually works out?”

“So no, then.”

“How about you put these to good work.” Beca pokes at Chloe’s muscular thigh, and Chloe squirms away. The motion sends the strap on into a wild jiggle, and Beca can’t ignore its presence anymore. Of course Chloe immediately notices where Beca’s attention has been drawn, and she grins widely as she purposely swings her hips again in a tawdry motion. “I can’t believe you got _that_ ,” Beca says after several seconds of silently gaping at the green, orange, and pink striped phallus.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Chloe pouts. “I like it!”

“Of course you like it, it looks almost exactly like those rainbow popsicles you’re obsessed with that are taking up half of our freezer!” Chloe tilts her head, humming as she looks down at thoughtfully.

“Huh. I didn’t even realize that, but it totally does!” Then Chloe gasps, and looks back at Beca with a worrisome glint in her eye -  

“I am not sucking your popsicle,” Beca firmly cuts Chloe off.

“I’ll suck _your_ popsicle,” Chloe says suggestively, and Beca chokes.

“Chlo, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Mmm. You are appendage free,” Chloe purses her lips. “The point still stands, though. Seriously. Panties off.”

“Oh. Um. Okay?” Beca’s head spins as she tries to catch up, Chloe’s abrupt decision to start getting down to business leaving her a little in the dust.

“This too,” Chloe adds, snapping Beca’s bra strap lightly. Beca stands up and turns around invitingly, and Chloe obeys the wordless request, undoing the clasp while Beca shimmies out of her underwear. Undressed, she stands awkwardly for a moment before Chloe’s light tug turns her around. Chloe is right there, invading Beca’s personal space as usual, and when their bared breasts brush lightly against each other as she turns, Beca shivers.

Chloe frowns at the ensuing goosebumps and rubs Beca’s arm comfortingly.

“Relax, Becs,” she soothes. “Lay down, okay?” Beca looks at her, eyes wide, unmoving, and Chloe sighs. “Bed, Beca,” she says more firmly, physically helping move Beca’s body as directed.

Beca lays back down on the bed, following the push of Chloe’s hands on autopilot, but her wide eyes still haven’t so much as blinked.

“I… Uh. Wait. You’re not going to just, you know-” Beca finally croaks out through her dry throat.

“No! I mean, we’re not even _doing_ missionary” - Beca’s eyes impossibly widen further at that tidbit of information - “and we’re not starting the main event yet. Unless you really want me to just, you know, shove it in with no prep? I’d rather not, though…” Chloe trails off, looking relieved at Beca’s frantic headshake.

“I’m, uh, not sure about how much warm-up I’ll really need, though,” Beca stammers, and her entire face flushes red in mortification.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Chloe smirks, and lowers herself down over Beca.

“Chlo?” Beca whispers, and Chloe gazes questioningly at her. “Thanks for not calling yourself the birthday czar there. Noted and appreciated.”

“Shut up, Beca.”

Beca means to retort - she really, really does - but the next second Chloe’s hand is trailing purposely across Beca’s inner thighs, and her tongue is in her mouth, and whatever words Beca had gathered in her head disappear completely. As Chloe’s fingers slide into her wet folds, Beca throws her head back with a gasp of gratification. Chloe’s responding gasp is entirely different.

“Fuck, Becs, you weren’t kidding. You’re _soaked_.”

“Mmhmm,” Beca pants as Chloe’s fingers move up to draw her wetness tantalizingly around her clit. “Fuck, Chlo, don’t tease.”

“What do you want, Becs?” Chloe sits up on Beca’s thighs, observing her handiwork as she pulls her hands back, and Beca whines in protest.

“Anything! Just do something Chloe, please…” Beca is already desperate, _wrecked_ , but Chloe is not going to give in that easily and Beca knows it. She knows what Chloe is angling for, knows that Chloe is trying to get Beca to _ask_ , but - she’s already letting Chloe top her with a silicone popsicle dick, she’s not about to beg for it on top of that.

“Anything, Becs?” Chloe quirks an eyebrow at her, then shrugs when Beca persists in her refusal to clarify. “Dealer’s choice, then.” Chloe slithers quickly down Beca’s body - it’s completely unfair how graceful Chloe is _all the fucking time_ , Beca notes absently - before settling on her stomach between Beca’s legs, pushing them wider to accommodate her. “Fuck this is inconvenient,” Chloe mutters. Beca can indistinctly see her turning to her side, presumably wrestling with the dildo, but the tremors that started racing through her body when Chloe’s breath hits her clit are making it a little hard to focus.

So when Chloe abruptly grips her legs and pulls her to where she’s kneeling at the end of the bed, Beca shrieks, completely unprepared for the sudden movement.

“Whoops! Sorry Becs. Fire in the hole!”

“That… doesn’t mean what you think it means? And it doesn’t help if you forget to use it until after anyway, Chloe.”

“I don’t know, looks like there’s a fire in your hole,” Chloe taunts.

“Oh my god. No more puns Chloe, seriously, I am not - shit!” Beca cuts herself off with a groan as Chloe rolls her eyes and slides a finger into Beca without warning.

“That’s better,” Chloe says smugly, and when Beca doesn’t protest Chloe rewards her by leaning in to lick a long stripe up her center. When Chloe’s tongue hits her clit and _stays_ there, Beca keens, her legs automatically moving to anchor around Chloe’s back.

Terrible puns aside, Beca really does feel like she might be on fire. She’s ridiculously turned on, and she can’t even try to hide it. Chloe slides another finger into her and curls them both, fucking Beca roughly with her hand, and even with the muffling effect of Chloe’s head placement Beca can _hear_ how soaked she is with every twitch of Chloe’s hand. She stretches Beca with a third finger, then zeros in on Beca’s g-spot as her lips seal over Beca’s clit and she _sucks,_ and Beca convulses as she’s thrown over the edge without warning.

Chloe gentles, easing Beca through her orgasm until her gasping breaths slow and her tense muscles start to relax. And Beca - Beca would like to say that she’s sated, that her orgasm has at least taken the _edge_ off of her arousal… but if it’s possible, she feels even more worked up than she was before. Her body is too focused on what she knows is coming, and excitement thrums through her body with an almost palpable buzz.

Chloe finally slips out of her, and Beca whimpers. She feels empty, and impossibly needy, and -

“Sssssshh, Beca. It’s okay. I’m going to take care of you,” Chloe soothes, and Beca has no words left but she nods frantically, pleadingly. “Up. Scoot up,” she prods gently and Beca immediately complies, scrambling up the bed. She watches eagerly as Chloe follows, clambering back onto the bed from where she’d been kneeling on the floor. As she crawls towards Beca, her movements send the strap on into an eye-catching dance and Beca’s eyes shift around nervously as she tries not to stare at it. She _knows_ her face and - Beca glances down to check - yes, now even down to her chest is flushed vivid red. She’s not sure how much of it is from her recent orgasm and how much is the heady mix of excitement and embarrassment from her unabashed interest in the toy that’s waving enticingly at her from Chloe’s hips.

But Chloe’s grin is a mix of triumph and excitement, and Beca can tell she doesn’t really care about untangling the roots of Beca’s feelings. The glint in Chloe’s eye feeds her anticipation and Beca’s breath hitches as Chloe reaches her, immediately leaning down for a deep kiss. Beca can taste herself on Chloe’s tongue, and she can feel the strap on pressing into her hip, and she whimpers into Chloe’s mouth. Chloe moans in response, melting more into Beca, and as much as Beca is enjoying herself she can’t _wait_ any more.

“Come on,” Beca rasps. “Please, Chloe, just - _please_.” Chloe lets out a giddy laugh, and Beca can tell how much she’s relishing the fact that Beca is almost _begging_ without the least bit of persuasion on Chloe’s part. She’ll be embarrassed about it, later, when the aching need that’s taken over her body has finally been sated. Chloe sits up and shuffles away from her, and Beca whines anxiously. Chloe moving away is the opposite of what she needs right now, and -

“Turn over, Becs.” Beca’s confused, but she complies, rolling like a log and coming to a stop on her front, resting against Chloe’s legs. “No, like this,” Chloe laughs, and she pulls on Beca’s hips once, twice, until Beca finally understands what exactly Chloe is asking for.

“Oh, fuck,” Beca moans quietly, nevertheless positioning herself on her hands and knees as requested.

“Yes! Like that!” Chloe chirps, and Beca wrinkles her nose briefly at being praised like some sort of pet.  But she quickly moves past the flash of distaste when she feels Chloe’s hand land on her lower back. “You’re going to have to bear with me, okay Becs? I’m not going in completely blind, but we know reading is no substitute for actual experience, so just say-”

“Just fucking _do it_ ,” Beca cuts Chloe off with a growl. Chloe’s hand leaves her backside, and for a second Beca tenses, worried that Chloe is _really_ taking this topping thing to heart and is about to torture her some more. But then she feels the tip of the toy nudging at her clit as Chloe tries to position it, just enough to pull another moan out of Beca’s throat with the sensation. Then suddenly Chloe is pushing _in_ and the moan cuts off as Beca pulls in a huge breath, her body freezing like it’s readying for something extraordinary.

Well, it kind of is. Chloe works the toy in and out in small motions, easing her way in, before Beca can finally feel it bottom out. It’s - _almost_ , but not quite, and - Beca adjusts her position as Chloe pulls out and the next thrust in has her eyes rolling back in her head. The rounded bulb of the head is dragging against her front wall perfectly and Beca starts to worry that this could be over embarrassingly fast.

“Is this okay, Bec?” Chloe asks timidly, and Beca doesn’t have words, but she arches her back and spreads her legs a little more to rock back into Chloe. Apparently that’s enough of an answer, as Chloe’s thrusts become more confident. “Crap, let me just…” Chloe is mumbling lowly as Beca feels her hand fiddle with something that causes the toy to twitch inside of her. Chloe makes a sound of triumph, and Beca startles as she suddenly hears a quiet buzz.

“Is that a vibrator?” Beca asks incredulously over her shoulder, the surprise clearing her head and loosening her tongue for a brief moment. Chloe exaggeratedly waggles her eyebrows at Beca, but in the next second she thrusts in again to the hilt, and they let out twin moans. It is definitely a vibrator, and it’s clearly placed mostly for Chloe’s benefit but Beca can feel just the slightest tease of sensation transferring onto the dildo itself.

“Oh, shit, that’s perfect.” Chloe is the one gasping now, and she _grinds_ against Beca, and from Chloe’s reaction Beca’s fairly certain that she must be pressing the vibrator into her own clit. Beca whimpers as her own clit throbs, as if reminding her that it’s there and could also use some attention.

But Chloe is really going to town now, bumping against her g-spot with every thrust, and Beca can’t seem to control her body anymore. She folds with a gasp, her upper body coming to rest on the bed as Chloe’s hands continue to hold her at the hips.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks, and _nonono,_ she stops moving.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop, Chloe,” Beca growls, and Chloe mumbles her assent before resuming her previous pace. Beca can feel her whole body tensing up, and she’s so, so close, but she just needs… she doesn’t _know_ , but - “Please, Chloe, please please please,” Beca begs, and Chloe kisses up Beca’s spine.

“Are you close, Becs? I can tell you are. Fuck, look at how much you love this.” Beca whimpers out another plea, and Chloe strokes Beca’s hair to one side of her neck. It’s usually a soothing gesture, but right now every touch of Chloe’s skin against hers feels like it’s leaving a trail of fire. “Me too, baby. Fuck, I’m so close too,” Chloe murmurs brokenly into Beca’s ear between thrusts, and Beca can’t respond, can’t do anything but push back against Chloe searchingly. Chloe moans every time she does, the vibrator pushing against her again, and it clearly gives Chloe the right idea.

She reaches around, her fingers unerringly finding their way to Beca’s folds and they circle once, twice, and then with a pinch around Beca’s clit and one last thrust in she’s _gone_. Her entire body tenses up so much that Chloe has to stop moving, and Chloe instead resumes grinding in circles against her, chasing her own orgasm. Beca is just starting to come down from her when Chloe’s hits, and it causes Chloe to jolt against her as she cries out in pleasure. Beca is stunned when Chloe’s shuddering movements sends her into _another_ small orgasm, and her voice joins Chloe’s as she cries out again.

Finally, they both relax, and Chloe stutters out a stupefied laugh.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, no more,” Beca gasps desperately as she feels Chloe’s laughter transfer to the toy, and Chloe immediately moves to draw out slowly. As soon as she’s free, Beca flops over, her legs no longer feeling like they can properly hold her up.

“Did you come _again,_ Bec?” Chloe asks incredulously, and Beca bites her lip as she looks up at her.

“Um. Maybe?” She knows she’s beet red, and absolutely not fooling Chloe in the slightest.

“Oh, I see how it is. Now that I got you off several times you’re going to go back to being all crotchety and diffident?”

“Well, crotchety and diffident is what you fell in love with, sooo…”

“Mmmm. True.” Chloe leans down to give her a kiss, and when Beca feels something poke her in the thigh she glances down and then immediately back up, her eyes wide.

“Um, could you, like, take that off now?” Beca asks. “It’s poking me.”

“What, you’re done getting poked with it now?” Chloe teases as she climbs off the bed to take it off. “You really liked getting _poked_ with it a couple of minutes ago.” Beca groans loudly and throws her arm over her eyes.

“Oh my god, Chloe, stop.”

“What, you don’t want me poking fun at you?”

“ _Chloe_.”

Chloe laughs, and Beca hears the thunk of Chloe placing the whole set-up on top of their dresser.

“In all seriousness, Bec,” Chloe starts as she approaches the bed again. “That was… yeah. You’re up for putting this in the regular rotation, right? Please?” Beca sighs, and she feels Chloe start placing kisses all over her face. “Pleeeeaassse? I _know_ you liked it, Becs…”

“Okay. Fine,” Beca finally agrees. “But one condition. No more popsicle dick. I’m ordering a normal one. A nice simple black. Maybe blue.”

“Purple?”

“Oh god, no.”

“Okay, fine,” Chloe pouts. “But we’re still keeping this popsicle one. _I_ like it.”

“Okay.”

“... I like it a lot, Becs.”  

“Okay, Chloe.”

“Beca, I really like it.” Beca doesn’t respond, and there’s a brief silence before Chloe breaks it once again. “Like, _really,_ Becs.”

“... I’ll return the favor in a minute, Chlo. Still recovering here.”

“Well hurry up, babe.” Chloe leans into Beca and lowers her voice to a playful whisper. “Because it’s still my birthday, and the birthday czar says you owe her at least two more orgasms so we’re even. Maybe even three.”

“ _Chloe Beale!”_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, that dildo is [absolutely real.](http://www.tantusinc.com/products/rocket)
> 
> And saying this after linking to a dildo is possibly the most accurate advertisement for my blog ever, but feel free to follow me over to gohandinhand.tumblr.com as well!


End file.
